islamwikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Free will
'Guidelines for editing the free will article' Please pay special attention to point 3. If you have some fundamental problem with this entry it is most probably because of this issue. Please be very sure that in changing the entry you offer a validtion of subjectivity, if you undermine the existing validtion of subjectivity in the entry. Weaknesses in this article are for instance issues around whether a decision requires 2 alternative futures, or just 1 alternative future. The lack of references to any muslim scholars. Still I believe this straightforward acceptance of subjectivity, straightforward acceptance of free will, this simplicity, is in line with the spirit of Islam, and the teachings. Let's not make a problem, or mystery, about free will, seeing that an eight year old can correctly and effectively use the word choosing on a practical basis. 1 -''' The entry must accurately reflect common usage of the term free will, which logic people actually use in daily life. '''1a The common usage refers to the logic (rules) used with the word choosing by everybody, including the common use found in the bible and quran, but also in media like newspapers, novels, and TV. 1b Anybody who diverts from common use is saying the bible and quran, and all the rest, are wrong in the way the books use the word "choose". And that is making what is called a "tall order". 1c Common usage of the term free will is an entirely different issue from asking people how they think free will works, and then finding the most common answer to the question. With investigating common use you are investigating the logic in practical understanding of free will, the grammatical structure of past and future tenses, the rules used, etc. When you ask people how free will works, they will then think up a story, which may or may not be consistent with how they use the word choosing in daily life. 2 -''' The entry must explain the most fundamental definition of free will. '''2a The fundamental definition of free will is that definition of the term which applies to each and every decision. There are complex ways of choosing and simple ways of choosing, the definition for complex ways of choosing applies to a share of all decisions, the most simple definition of choosing applies to all decisions. 2b A fundamental definition of choosing is neccessary for doing creation science. It is not possible to do mathematics about making decisions, when using an understanding of free will which is not clearly defined. 3 -''' The entry must categorically distinghuish fact from opinion. '''3a Having (factual) knowledge about good and evil is considered the original sin in Christianity. To assert what is good, loving and beautiful as a matter of fact, instead of as opinion, is by reasonable judgement associated with a godly feeling of absolute self-confidence. Asserting such factual certitude over a matter of opinion releases the body's own pleasuredrugs called endorphins, and is a very addictive practice. About 100 percent of the confusion over free will is generated by people craving this factual knowledge of what is good, loving and beautiful. The people who crave knowledge of good and evil generally always propose a concept of free will which is based on sorting, which concept uses a logic of being forced. The highest will always sort out as being highest, the cheapest will always sort out as being cheapest, without any alternative result being possible. This sorting is then called choosing. With this definition the parameters which are sorted with, are the defacto knowledge of good and evil. 3b In reference to the history of the holocaust, where nazi pseudoscientists imagined to be able to measure the emotional disposition of people as a matter of fact, it is not socially acceptable anymore to fail to distinghuish fact from opinion. '4 -' The entry must demonstrate practical applicapibility of the understanding of free will offered. Simply by making some example of for instance "choosing a cola", or any other daily life practical example. Syamsu70 (talk) 16:16, January 27, 2014 (UTC)